Fourteenth Target What if
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it, Conan, Richard, Meguire, and Trish were lucky to escape that helicopter crash and explosion without injury. Luck...is one thing that Conan seems to have an abundance of but just this once...it seems like his luck may have run out. A gravely injury that'll effect him for the rest of his life, if he even survives it, a secret blown wide open, and a serial killer oh my!


**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and during the helicopter crash in the Case Closed Movie Fourteenth target everyone was lucky that they weren't badly hurt…well…in this story…that luck didn't exactly work out that good. AU OOC Hurt!Conan)**

"The fuel is leaking out!" Conan said as Richard and Inspector Meguire helped Mr. Trish out of the helicopter they had just crashed in the recess field of Conan's school.

"What? Move move move!" Richard said as he and Meguire helped Trish run away from the helicopter. Whenever the fuel leaked out…that usually meant that there would be an explosion of some kind. Conan was only a few feet behind them when the helicopter blew up, causing the glass in the school to shatter inwards from the force of the explosion.

"Is everyone alright?!" Meguire asked after the rubble and debris stopped flying everywhere. He, Richard, and Mr. Tish was over by the trees where several kids that had been on the recess field were hiding but…where was Conan? A high pitched scream from the school caused everyone to jump, Richard and Meguire running to the source of the noise. Running to the front hallway they saw Conan laying in a woman's arms, not moving and apparently unconscious.

"Call an ambulance quick! The explosion sent him through the doorway and he's hurt badly!" The woman, Mrs. Faulkner, said holding Conan tightly as she looked up at Richard and Meguire pleadingly and worried.

"Right!" Richard said as he took out his cell phone and quickly called for an ambulance.

"Poor kid. He saved our lives but now he's hurt cause of it." Inspector Meguire said lowering his hat over his eyes slightly, it was all his fault that the kid was hurt. If only he had insisted on turning around to take Conan back…

"Do it…again." Conan groaned weakly causing Richard and Inspector Meguire to look shocked, he was conscious?!

"Conan-kun!" Faulkner said wide eyed and worried as she held the boy gently but firmly, trying to put some pressure on the wounds he had on his back and side.

"I'd…do it again…cause…I helped…as…as long as…as I…live…I'll…do…any…thing…to - to help…save as – as many…li-lives…as…as I can…e-even if…I…die." Conan said weakly peeling his eyes open as he panted almost as if having a hard time breathing, although he smiled up at Mrs. Faulkner before turning his head slightly to smile at Meguire and Richard.

"Conan-kun…" Meguire said staring down at the boy shocked and slightly sad. The boy…that brave young eight year old boy would risk his life over and over just to save as many lives as he could…it just wasn't right.

"Don't say that Conan-kun! You'll be just fine. You're a strong little detective. You'll be fine, you'll see." Faulkner said as some other kids and teachers started approaching the scene of the accident.

"Uughhh." Conan only groaned as Faulkner held him in a sitting position close to her body, causing his head to loll to the side and rest against her chest.

"Don't close your eyes Conan-kun! Stay awake until the ambulance gets here! You want to be awake for the ambulance ride don't you?" Faulkner said trying to keep Conan awake for as long as she could, there was no telling if the boy would open his eyes again after he closed them now.

"CONAN!" Amy screamed as she, Mitch, and George ran over and saw Conan laying weakly in their teachers' arms.

"Owww…now… my ears… hurt too…and not…from the…explosion…" Conan weakly muttered causing Faulkner to give a slightly hysterical chuckle.

"Where is that ambulance!?" Faulkner demanded looking up at the two males who were merely staring at Conan.

"They're on the way." Richard said softly after a minute.

"Tell them to hurry it up! He's losing a lot of blood! _Too_ much blood!" Faulkner said causing the group of people gathering around her and Conan to look shocked.

"What he's bleeding!? I thought he just had a broken bone or two!" George said staring at Conan shocked while Faulkner held him closer, close enough that Conan could hear the older woman's heartbeat thumping in his ear through her cloths.

"Dear god." Richard said horrified when he notice the blood running down Faulkner's arms and onto her outfit for the first time. By now the woman's entire skirt was soaked with blood in the front…soaked with Conan's blood.

"Hang on Conan-kun. Please hang on just a while longer, the ambulance should be here very soon." Faulkner pleaded softly with the young boy.

"R-Richard…" Conan said weakly as he tried to look up at Richard who kneeled down next to him.

"I'm right here…brat…" Richard said causing Conan to weakly chuckle, only to cough out blood all over the top of Mrs. Faulkner's outfit.

"C-call…Dr…Agase…tell- tell him…to…call…my…mom… mom an-and…dad…I…I…wanna…see…them…" Conan said causing Richard to nod solemnly.

"I will kid. They'll probably break the sound barrier trying to get here." Richard said causing Conan to laugh again, only to cough out more blood.

"One of his lungs must have been punctured by some shrapnel!" Meguire said causing Conan to nod weakly.

"Y-yeah…big…big piece…in…in my…back…" Conan said as he snuggled closer to Faulkner and the warmth her body provided.

"I…I feel…cold…so…cold…you…you're…really…warm…teac-teach…" Conan muttered as he tried to snuggle closer to the warmth while Faulkner held him closer ever so slightly.

"Do-Don't worry Conan-kun. The ambulance will be here soon and then you'll be nice and warm again. Ah! Hear that? That's the ambulance sirens. They're really close now. You'll be all better soon. I promise." Faulkner said sounding more as if she were trying to reassure herself than Conan.

"D-Dad alw-always…said…y-you…shouldn't…m-make…a…promi-promise…th-that…you…can't…keep…" Conan said his voice weaker than ever as the blood loss finally took its toll on him.

"Th-That's… That's a good thing to know Conan-kun. But you'll be just fine okay?" Faulkner said wide eyed and slightly shocked at his words. Most kids would find comfort in words like what she had told him earlier but it was like…like he thought he wasn't going to survive…it was heartbreaking.

"Yeah you gotta be okay Conan! You're too cool to die! You've done saved our lives loads of times! Like that time with the Italian mafia, oh or that time with the drug selling librarian murderer guy!" Amy said finally finding her voice again while George and Mitch agreed full heartedly with their crush.

"Yeah you saved our lives lots of times! Now you gotta save your own!" Mitch said as the ambulance finally parked in front of the shattered doors. Conan coughed up a big glob of blood right onto Mrs. Faulkner's chest laughing at what George said.

"You'd better live or I'll pound ya for making Amy cry you little snob!"

** Yikes Cliff hanger huh?**

** Please don't kill me…oh and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
